Now what?
by msralways
Summary: Scully and Mulder face the facts that brought their partnership and friendship to a turning point. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Files or we would have seen much more MSR fire!**

**Spoilers: The End, The Beginning and I think before One Son.**

**A/N: I'm going to change the POV as the story goes on… I'll warn you at the beginning of every chapter who's POV it is. And please, I live for reviews and I breathe what you guys have to say to me. So click that beautiful little green button at the end of the page. Thank you!**

It's been almost six months since that fire in our office and our partnership has never seen worst times. I don't know what to do anymore…I don't know if I should push him to talk to me about his feelings or if I should just let him be. Except that I can't stand to see him going through emotional hell all alone.

And whose fault is that? _**Hers**_…The woman that came barging in to our lives without any explanation and turned them upside down. Specially his. I've never seen him so withdrawn like this. I've noticed it since she first spoke in that conference room about how that kid 'sensed' that he was going to get shot at. He looked at her kid of like the way I look at him when he starts to drabble about all those crazy theories of his. He was skeptical, not about what she said but about her.

I saw them holding hands and 'having a moment' and I couldn't bring myself to interrupt that. They seemed close. And then I discovered that they had shared a past together, although what kind of past I wasn't quite sure.

We have been reassigned and the X Files have been reopened without us running the show. They were in charge of that basement office now. Agents Jeffrey Spender and Diana Fowley. Both of us have been affected by how things had turned out after that whole Antarctica story. Things have changed between us and I was afraid that it wasn't in a good way.

It's been almost six years since we started working together. At first neither of us knew what we had put ourselves into. HE told me about his sister and his frantic search for the truth. I was amazed about his passion and his will to persevere. Then I got abducted, had cancer, found out that I was left barren because of the tests _they_ had done to me. Our partnership grew into a friendship based on trust. We both trusted each other with our lives. Now I was afraid that that trust that took us so long to built was shaken and I wasn't the one to blame. He was and it was time for us to face the facts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Georgetown_

_Dana Scully's apartment_

_10:30 PM_

After a , how should I put it, disastrous day at work I came home around six and decided that I was going to relax and forget about the emotional rollercoaster my partner and I were going through.

I soaked on my bathtub for a while, just sitting and thinking like he told me once. Had dinner and now I was going through some autopsies reports that I had done last week. A knock on the door startled me and I went to answer it. I believe that the right term for the movement my heart did is ´leapt´ at the sight of who was standing outside my apartment.

_´Hey Mulder, what´s up?´ _I asked with what I thought was the lightest tone ever but it came out like a whisper.

_´Can I come in, Scully?´_

I noticed that he stumbled at the words and he was leaning against the door frame as if he was trying to steady himself.

_´Sure Mulder. Come in.´_

As he was walking inside my apartment I was sure that he was drunk. That was strange, because Mulder wasn't the drinking type and he was far from it.

_´Have you been drinking, Mulder?´_

_´Yes, I have. Why, is that a problem?´ _His tone had become almost sarcastic.

_´I don't know yet, Mulder. What are you doing here?´ _It came out a little harsh and from the way he fringed at my words he noticed it too.

_´We need to talk, Scully.´_ He looked up and our eyes met. His eyes were fogged from the alcohol and he looked like hell.

_´About what, Mulder? And why didn't you come to me at work? Or is this something that you could only tell me when you were drunk?´ _ God knows why but now I was angry with him.

_´Scully, we cant keep working like there wasn't an elephant in the room. And that's what I´m here to talk about. Lately you have made up a ´´__**don't talk to my partner unless is work related´´ **__routine and I don't like it. Have I done something to upset you, Scully?´_

Has he done _something_ to upset me? Of course he had. The whole Diana thing was the big, grey elephant in the room that he mentioned. He didn't realize that?

_´Sometimes you´re deep, Mulder. Jesus! Where have you been for the past six months? Apparently not in the same office as I have or not having me as your partner, because you don't seem to see what´s wrong here!´ _I realized that I was almost screaming at him and by the look on his face he was about to do the same.

_´WHAT? C´mon Scully you´re not the most expressive person when it comes to what you´re feeling. And I don't know what you´re feeling, I don't know what you´re thinking anymore. Tell ME what the hell the problem is!´_

_´The problem Mulder is that apparently it only takes ONE pesrson to come and turn us into two completely strangers all over again. I´m not the one that started trusting someone that I didn't see for almost a decade…´_

_´You´re talking about Diana?!´ _He looked surprised. What is going on here for God´s sake?

_´Yes, I´m talking about her! Mulder since she appeared in your life again, you managed to ditch me for her, to stand up for her even though it put your career on the line and…´_ He was affecting me in a way I didn't want to affected. Soong enough I felt my eyes watering.

_´I didn't ditch you, Scully. I was only trying to protect Gibson and she knew where that thing was hiding…I HAD to go with her. And as far as the report goes, it was a mean to an end like I told you already. Unlike you, Scully, she doesn't go out there looking for some scientific explanation to everything I say. You said it was a matter of trust and it is. In that case I chose to trust her instead of you. You asked me if I needed to be drunk to come here and tell you this and the answer is yes I had, because otherwise I wouldn't have the courage to say what I just said to you knowing that after I have said it we were going to be at a turning point, good or bad.´_

When he was finished with his speech I no longer could control myself and let the tears run down my cheek. He admitted to having chosen her instead of me, trust her instead of me. We were at a turning point alright, except I knew it was going to be a bad one.

_´Get out, Mulder. Get out now.´_ I was no longer screaming and we still had our eyes glued to each other. He was hovering me and I could feel his anger spilling out. I was afraid that he would start screaming again and I didn't want that, I needed time to think things through and I wouldn't be able to do that with him standing right here on my living room.

_´Fine, Scully. Go ahead and close up from everything around you. It seems you´re getting pretty good at it.´_

One second I was thinking about him leaving and when I heard what he had said I was thinking about the mark my palm had made on his face. I didn't look angry or sad, I was feeling…I was disgusted with him.

_´Who do you think you are to come to MY house and say all that right to my face, in a drunken state nonetheless, Mulder? And since you like trust, trust me on this, get out now and don't come back.´_

With that he left, leaving her against the door and slipping to the floor crying her heart out for the mand she now knew didn't trust her like he once told her he did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This one I'm going to dedicate to leopardcrazy. Thank you for your reviews that keep me writing. Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed too and keep them coming!**_

_Alexandria_

_Fox Mulder's apartment_

_11:45 PM_

Why does she have to make this any harder than it already is? Why didn't she tell me that all the fuss was about Diana? And why was she acting this way? Diana wasn't a threat to our partnership or to our friendship for that matter.

When I left work earlier today I didn't want to go home, so I ended up in a bar of all the places. I was feeling like hell after our day at work sucked and I mean _**really**_ sucked. When I arrived at the office, Scully was already there typing some report. When I said good morning she replied without lifting her eyes from the screen and was like that all damn day, all damn couple of weeks I should say. We were only having real conversations when it concerned the case we were working on, we weren't having fun anymore, no more innuendos from me, no more of that eyebrow raising that she did so much, not even the _'I'm fine' _from Scully I was getting.

It had been a bad idea going to that bar and even a worse one coming out from that same bar drunk as a pig and ending up at her apartment of all places, _again._ I knew why I had gone there, I was finally going to straight things out with her. _Easier said than done._

Now feeling like someone ripped my guts out, I was heading home, the place I should've headed in the very beginning, _but no, c'mon Mulder, let's go have a little talk to Scully and screw the only good thing you got going on for you now._ At least one thing came out of the whole argument. I knew why she was all touchy and I was going to bust my ass off trying to make it up to her, and for that one I would have to think really hard, because if I could recall correctly I told her that I trusted Diana instead of her and she told me to not come back.

I was seating on my leather couch for what felt like three hours when I heard a knock on the door. Getting up without falling proved to be a very difficult thing for me to do at the time. When I opened the door the last person on the face of the Earth that I wanted to see right now was standing on the door way.

'_Hey Diana, it's almost midnight. What are you doing here?' _I wasn't worried that I sounded like the most annoyed person to see her.

'_Fox, I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I could drop by. Are you ok?'_

'_No, I'm not ok. I had probably the worst day of my life, I'm drunk and I just want to sleep it off. See you tomorrow, Diana.' _

'_Wait, maybe I can make you company. I didn't have the best day and I could use the company as well.'_

'_Diana, look I'm not the best person to be around with today and by the looks of things I won't be for a long time.'_

'_What happened Fox? Just tell me.'_

There goes my chance to try and sleep it off and to start figuring out a way to make it up to Scully. Without saying anything she just stepped into my apartment and made herself comfortable on my couch.

'_Diana, I think you should leave. Now.'_

'_Why? Are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself around me, Fox? Or are you afraid that that little partner of yours will burst through the door and catch us on the act?'_

While saying that she managed to pull me to the couch and now she was practically sitting on my lap. Despite everything my groin started to stir and became alive with her actions. At the sight of that, she thought I was really going to do the naked pretzel with her, right here, on my couch. Her eyes became dark with desire and that was my clue.

'_Diana, I need you to leave now. Please. And when I say leave I don't just mean my apartment, I mean my life. Leave me alone, for God's sake. What we had is in the past and I sure as hell don't want you in my life anymore. I'm in love with somebody else!'_

She looked at me like I was an alien, and I don't mean those that abducted my sister, but those from the movie with Sigourney Weaver…

'_In love with who, Fox? With Scully? Please, she can't mean half of what I meant to you…'_

'_You're right, she's not half. She's everything you MEANT to me once and ten times more, Diana. So please, suck it up and leave my damn apartment now!'_

Now I did it. She simply got up and started to walk towards the door without looking at me. When she finally reached for the knob, we heard a knock.

Without even thinking twice she opened the door and there she was, beautiful as ever and now standing on my door way, much like the way I was at hers but without the being drunk part.

I instantly froze at that sight. Scully at the door, Diana answering the door and me behind Diana looking like…well I looked like a train wreck.

I always knew Diana was an egocentric bitch but what she did next I did not see it coming.

'_Thank you for the lovely evening, Fox. Never thought a quickie could be so satisfying.'_

And with that said, two things happened. Diana finally left but no without leaving a disaster behind her. When I took the courage to look up at Scully I saw a face that would haunt me for the rest of my life. In her eyes I saw sadness, despair, anger and mixed with all that was something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

When I managed to get something out of my mouth I regretted it the second I said it.

'_Scully, please. It's not what you think at all…there was no quickie…'_

'_Oh Mulder, sorry I kept you from finishing it.'_

* * *

_**So, what you guys think? Too much? I only have one more chapter left to finish the story, so give me your so precious insights!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is the final one guys. Thanks for those of you that put up with me and my MSR fantasies. Your reviews made my day as the story went on. Please, don't be shy and let me know what you think of this one and tell me if i should keep writing new stories or if i should give up this life. THANKS EVERYONE!**_

_Georgetown_

_Dana Scully__'__s apartment_

_11:00 PM_

After he left I cried for what felt like a week but when I finally got p from the spot on the floor that I laid since Mulder was gone I looked at my watch and saw that only half an hour had passed.

How did we get to this situation? Mulder drunk at my house saying things to me that I never thought he was capable of and doing the only thing I was absolutely certain that he would never do, he crushed my heart and I was afraid that I would never get it together again.

I got up and decided to face my new demons, our new demons. Went into my bedroom and I changed to go straight to Mulder's house. I decided to go with jeans and a shirt, since things could go very wrong when I got there.

I drove to his house awfully slowly thinking what I would say and picturing different scenarios in my head. Flashes of our argument earlier kept going through my head and I couldn't seem to keep them away.

When I got there I didn't imagine what happened, but when it did I was ready to shoot someone. She was there, she opened his door and she thanked him for the quickie they just had. Now I stood there hoping that he would say something that made this situation better, but he didn't and the only thing I thought of doing was storm out of there.

When I was near the elevator someone caught me by the arm and I turned around and saw exactly who I already knew it was.

'_Scully, please stay and hear me out. Just this one time. Please, com in with me.'_

'_Mulder, stop! I just want to go home and forget everything that happened today. I don't want to hear whatever it is that you have to say. I came here to try and talk to you thinking that you had sobered up a little. But no, I come here and who do I run into Mulder? HER! So don't try and talk me out of this because this time you wont be the victim, Mulder. I user to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me. Ever!'_

Again I had my cheeks already wet from the tears that I had no way of stopping. My heart was clenching from the pain I was feeling now. How could he do this to me? Why would he do this to me?

'_Scully, I know I've hurt you but now I want to make it up to you, I want to make things right. Please come in and hear what I have to say to you. If you don't like what I have to say you can shoot me.'_

We were in the middle of his hallway and he stood there pleading me to come in with him with those puppy eyes that only he knew how to do. I cave. I nod to him and he led me to his apartment by the hand. I was standing in front of his door and he was behind me.

'_Let's go sit on the couch, Scully.'_

_Sure, Mulder.' _My voice came out cold and I wasn't a bit worried about what he would think of that fact.

'_Look, Scully. I'm not going to start this by apologizing myself because I know that what I did to you was wrong. I have some things to say to you and now I'm all sober to do that with a conscious mind…'_

He took my hand on his and I let him. I was way too fragile to say or do something to stop his act. When he started to talk he held my gaze with his eyes and wouldn't let me look away from those warming brown chocolate eyes.

_Since that day that you walked into my office I didn't have a clue of what I was getting myself into. Through the years of our partnership I felt myself becoming more and more protective of you. That feeling got more and more powerful after I got you back. I almost made a deal with the devil when you were in your deathbed. One night, when you were still in the hospital I went to see you. I didn't have the heart to wake you and I just stood there crying and holding your hand, praying that you were going to be ok, that you weren't going to leave me for good.'_

He never told me that and hearing him saying those things to me right now made my heart melt and my fury subsided. I was in love with this beautiful and flawed man that was standing right in front of me. I had my eyes focused on our entwined fingers…they fit perfectly with each other and I couldn't help but to think that all the rest would fit just as perfect together.

_We had our moments, Scully. That one time when we were lost in that forest and you sang to me, when we danced listening to Cher no less, when Diana came back and I didn't realize how it had affected you, us. And that's what I'm sorry for. I put you through hell and I told you that I would be there every time and now I wasn't because I had my head too stuffed in my ass to notice what was going on around me. I love you, Scully. You're the reason that I wake up in the morning, you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep.'_

I was crying again. He loved me. I could see in his eyes that this was the truth in its more pure way. I raised my other hand letting him holding the one that he was holding before and I caressed his cheek.

'_When Mulder?'_

'_I realized that you were my life or that I was madly in love with you?'_

I didn't know how to answer that question. Both, the first, the latter? I just looked at him. He laughed a goofy laugh and that made my heart do a triple jump.

'_Doesn't matter. It was probably in the same occasion that I realized both. It was when you were in the hospital, dying of cancer and I didn't know what to do to save you. I even prayed that someone would listen to my selfishness and no let you die.'_

Tears were falling freely and I couldn't hold myself anymore. I let go of his hand and brought his face to meet mine and I kissed him. God, I kissed him.

God, Scully was kissing me. That was something even more incredible than aliens walking around the Earth.

We deepened our kiss and soon our tongue were dueling inside our mouths. The taste was heaven. We were in heaven. Love was pouring from both of us and it was something amazing. When we had to stop for air we rested our foreheads together.

'_What now, Scully?'_

She laughed the most hearted laugh of all times.

'_I love you, Mulder.'_

'_I love you too, Scully. More than you think.'_

_**Finis.**_

**_What you think? You hated it? Click that green button and let me know!_**


End file.
